


Fishnets and Satin Gloves

by stepmnstr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepmnstr/pseuds/stepmnstr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets a surprise package.<br/>Warning for school age cross-dressing and possible vouyerism</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishnets and Satin Gloves

Harry walked into his dorm room and saw with some surprise there was a package waiting for   
him on his bed. He approached it with some caution. His inner  
Slytherin was warring with his outer Gryffindor again. However, The  
endless curiosity common to both sides of his personality overrode the  
moment of caution.

There was no note attached to the package but he had to assume it came  
from a friend, as the increased security regarding post owls would  
have sent anything threatening into the lake or to the dungeons. Harry  
ripped open the brown paper wrapping and looked with some surprise at  
the pile of fabric that was revealed.

'What the ....? Who would be sending me stuff like this? I wonder if  
the owl misdelivered?' Harry picked up the items on the top of pile  
and shook them out. They looked like stockings, only he had never seen  
stockings made of nets, topped with lace and elastic and green. Harry  
admitted to himself that his knowledge of ladies undergarments was  
severely limited. In fact if you didn't count the loads of laundry  
done for the Dursley's, it was non-existent. Besides, these looked  
like they had been chosen to fit him.

Harry looked back down at the remainder of items in the package and  
his eyes grew even wider as he saw the final items resting in the box.  
This was just too weird, it was like Someone had been eavesdropping on  
his dreams. The next item he uncovered was a pair of elbow length  
gloves also in green and the last item, a pair of high-heeled shoes.

Harry's curiosity was no longer under his control. Neither was his  
libido. Only another 17 year old boy with lots of nosy and noisy  
dorm-mates could have gotten out his robes and hand-me-down jeans as  
quickly as Harry managed to strip. He sat at the edge of the bed and  
looked at the stockings. Well it was obvious which end was up but how  
the get them on without snagging them. A quickly recited shaving charm  
took care of his legs. Harry was pleasantly surprised by the feel of  
the stockings as he maneuvered them up his legs. It felt strange but  
oddly enticing to watch the patterns grow over his legs framing the  
Quidditch toned muscles of his legs in a pattern of light and shadow.  
It came as a shock when the lace at the top of the stocking contracted  
around his thighs. Between his shirttails hanging down over his arse  
and the lace of the stockings framing his thighs, he began to feel as  
if he were on display. But there wasn't anyone there to appreciate the  
picture.

 

Harry picked up the gloves and rubbed them across his face. Whatever  
material they were made of was as soft as it was shiny. The gloves  
wouldn't fit over his shirtsleeves so the shirt quickly joined his  
jeans and y-fronts in the pile on the floor. Harry shuddered as he  
worked the satin gloves over his work-roughened hands and up his  
wrists to his elbows. They tightened with the same gentle squeeze that  
held the lace to his thighs.

 

Harry stood next to his bed and gazed at his reflection in the full  
length mirror that hadn't been there when he entered the room. Without  
realizing exactly what he was doing, he reached for the shoes that  
been in the package and stepped into them. His reflection stared back  
him, winter pale skin framed by brilliant emerald green. Harry fell  
back in the chair that appeared behind him as his legs didn't seem  
able to balance in the spike-heeled shoes. His hands began to wander  
over his body reveling in the feel of the satin against his skin.  
Gods, but that felt good. His hands followed the gaze of his eyes in  
the mirror to his chest. His eyelids drooping shut as his hands  
wandered over his shoulders. The silken coolness of the gloves was a  
sharp contrast to the heat Harry felt rising from his skin.

 

Harry relaxed back into the chair's embrace as his hands dropped into  
his lap landing on elastic lace at the top of his stockings. He was  
amazed at the difference in how his legs felt to gloved hands.The  
rougher texture of the nylon netting catching at the gloves leading  
his hands to trail and pause in random patterns over his legs down to  
the unexpected curves of his calves and wandering back up to softer  
skin of thighs framed in lace. Harry's attention wandered along his  
stomach and up over his chest. He stood up and stepped shakily to the  
mirror watching himself explore his body with a thoroughness he had  
never imagined he possessed.

 

Suddenly Harry was aware of noises coming from the stairwell. Damn, he  
should have remembered that solitude and privacy were two things in  
rare supply in the Gryffindor boy's dorm. He grabbed his clothes from  
the pile on the floor and fell back onto his bed quickly spelling the  
curtains closed. Harry grabbed his jeans and pulled them up over his  
stockings, pausing to remove his gloves only when he realized it was  
almost impossible to button his fly with satin covered fingers.

 

"Harry, it's time for dinner. You coming?" A friendly question in a  
friendly voice had somehow become a most unwanted interruption. And  
why wasn't anyone commenting on the mirror and chair that hadn't been  
there that morning?"I'll meet you guys down in the Common Room. I just  
need a couple of minutes to pull myself together." Was his only reply  
answered by the thundering sounds of teenage boys heading for food.  
Harry came out from behind his bed curtains carrying his new shoes and  
gloves. He carefully placed them in his trunk under his invisibility  
cloak and pulled on a tee shirt. Harry headed down to join his friends  
very much aware that under his Dursley Jeans he was wearing green  
fishnet stockings and dreaming of satin gloves


End file.
